LA NATURALEZA DE TR STEELE
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: T.R. Steele, es un joven común y corriente, tal vez muy hermoso, tal vez muy inteligente, tal vez muy rencoroso; y llego el día de ver a la familia que detesta, al hombre que tanto odia, y el pasado que desprecia. Esta es la historia de un joven que detesta su apellido, M por muchas razones.
1. Chapter 1

_BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE "FIFTY SHADES", ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, BESOS.  
_

_EL SIGUIENTE FIC ESTA CATALOGADO BAJO CATEGORÍA M POR MUCHOS MOTIVOS, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, LEAN A CONSCIENCIA.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE PROPIEDAD DE E.L. JAMES.**  
**_

* * *

_**.1**_

Podía sentir el zumbido lejano, pero aun así no contesto, lo prefirió de esa manera. Llevaba cinco minutos despierto, y aun no se presentaba el alba; había una persona en el mundo que sabía que él ya estaría despierto y quería una respuesta pronto, así que le estaba bombardeando con mensajes de texto. Apretó los dientes, mientras se sentó y se concentro en la oscuridad en su habitación, cuando el móvil se agito nuevamente realmente considero en tirarlo contra la pared, pero el aparato le había costado dos sueldos completos por lo que tenía que conservarlo en perfectas condiciones. Busco a tientas el móvil a los costados de la cama y cuando lo sintió, abrió para contestarle, no lo convencería, no cuando durante años espero el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Ni se digno a leer el contenido del mensaje y lo borro automáticamente, levantándose dio comienzo a un nuevo día, aun cuando apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Su cuarto desordenado, era su desastre y así se quedaría, aunque sabía que tenía que acomodarlo para demostrar que era una persona responsable, por más que tenía un trabajo y muy buenas notas en casi todas las clases. A sabiendas donde estaba cada cosa en el piso, como si pudiese ver en medio de la total negrura de su habitación, salteo los obstáculos que se formaban con sus cuadernos, revistas, libros y algunas piezas de maquinaria tanto automotriz como aeronáutica.

Tan pronto como alcanzo la puerta predio la luz, ajustando su visión a la reciente claridad, frunció el ceño al ver que el baño tenía cada cosa en su lugar, agito la cabeza molesto, su abuelo lo había hecho y no le gustaba que no le hubiese informado de eso. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en su rostro a través del espejo y estudio su incipiente barba, tenían razón, tenía que afeitarse urgentemente; muchos jóvenes de su edad estarían más extasiados de tener una barba para mostrar ante el resto, a él simplemente le parecía antihigiénico. Se enjuago el rostro para despabilarse por más que no lo necesitara, estaba nervioso y eso no era bueno para nadie; suspiro pesadamente y escucho como el móvil zumbo desde la habitación, así que apretó sus manos a los costados del lavado, nadie se lo impediría, y se arrepintió haberlo contando. Levanto la mirada y estudio los contornos de su rostro, sus pómulos altos, su dura mandíbula y como le molestaba la forma de su nariz, se parecía demasiado a ella y nada era más incomodo que eso. Su mano se estuvo por mover, pero reprimió el impulso, era duro y lo estaba logrando, dentro de poco lo dominaría todo y sonrió feliz de si mismo.

Después de asearse, se vistió rápidamente, con unos jeans gastados, agujereados a la altura del muslo y una camiseta sin mangas negra, que contrastaba con su piel blanca. Se dirigió hacía la cocina y prendió la luces, sintiendo el aroma a café en el ambiente, otra copra inteligente, la cafetera de sus sueños, le había costado un sueldo completo pero valía la pena. Abrió la alacena y saco la bolsa de pan, abriendo el paquete noto la punta enmohecida del primer pan; sin preocuparse corto la punta, tirándola al tacho de la basura, y comió un pedazo de pan mientras se servía café sin azúcar. Estiro su espalda mientras estudiaba hacía la oscuridad el patio, no tenía la costumbre de sentarse a desayunar o almorzar, en resumen, no se relajaba en ninguna comida; durante años su abuelo, más los demás, intentaron inculcarle disfrutar la comida, pero su obstinación fue más fuerte y todo el mundo se acostumbró que comiera parado o rápidamente para realizar una actividad automáticamente. Había escarcha en el piso y aunque la cocina estaba ligeramente fría, no lo sentía, podía soportar el frio sin problema alguno. Su atención la atrajo una nota sobre la puerta de la heladera, sostenida por un imán y un escalofrió, que no tenía nada que ver con el clima recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento no pudo evitarlo y paso la mano por sus cabellos, nervioso, y su record de no realizar esa acción por dos semanas se había roto.

Respiro hondo, porque podía enfrentarlo, no importaba nada más, estaba planeado y así se realizaría; dejo el café a medio tomar y tomo un abrigo junto a su mochila, dirigiéndose hacía la calle mientras que de fondo algunos pájaros cantaban. Camino unas calles escuchando música de su reproductor y el humo que se formaba de su respiración por el clima fresco le pareció entretenido. No tuvo que esperar ni un minuto cuando el bus de las 5.25 apareció, y subiendo saludo al conductor, que ya se había vuelto su amigo.-hola chico ¿al trabajo?...-él bostezo antes de contestar.

-si…hay que trabajar para vivir ¿no es cierto?-el conductor asintió mientras manejaba, y el joven se quedo parada cerca de la puerta, era un viaje relativamente corto, además le gustaba la compañía del viejo conductor.

-ojala que mis hijos fueran como tu…ayer despidieron a Matthew…de nuevo…-relato sobre su hijo mayor y el joven sonrió un poco.

-no se preocupe, algún día va a cambiar y crecerá…-el bus giro hacía la zona céntrica y se detiene enfrente de un café.

-espero que sea así chico, nos vemos…-y el joven desciende despidiéndose con la mano. Saco el juego de llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta trasera, no sin antes mirar a todos lados, las advertencias del peligro de su abuelo habían desarrollado cierto tipo de paranoia hacía los robos. Tan pronto entro, prendió todas las luces y así comenzó la mañana de T.R. prendió las maquinarias y el calor de los hornos comenzó a aumentar el ambiente. Estaba todo limpio, como el día anterior lo había dejado y se sentó a un costado de la barra, cuando escucho un ruido tras él.

-¡por el amor a Dios, chico!...-entro un señor de unos cincuenta años, regordete y con bigote agitando la cabeza fingiendo molestia pero su sonrisa demostraba que no estaba enojado.-… ¡me haces sentir como un perezoso! ¿Jamás duermes?

-hola, Mike….-saludo sin darse vuelta, mirando un cuaderno de matemática, no había resuelto un ejercicio y eso le estaba molestando.-…el café ya esta listo…-señalo hacía la cafetera.

-en serio muchacho… ¿Cómo lo haces?-T.R. no entendió a lo que se refería, sacando unos lentes de su mochila, frunció el ceño. El hombre giro los ojos, sirviéndose café.-…trabajas aquí, estudias y por lo que sé tienes muy buenas notas, estas en el equipo de atletismo de tu instituto y ayudas a tu abuelo… ¿Cómo lo haces?...te diría que salgas pero sé que todos los sábados sales y Dios sabe que harás…-T.R. sonrió y se enfoco en el ejercicio, mucho más cómodo con los lentes puestos.- creo que lo que te falta es una novia…-indico tomando un sorbo del café, apretando el dispositivo que levanto la persiana para abrir el local.

-no gracias…-se encogió de hombros, sacando el cartel de los precios a la calle.-…no necesito novia, siempre consigo lo que quiero…-menciono y Mike suspiro resignado.

-con todas las chicas lindas y buenas que revolotean alrededor tuyo, T.R., siempre elegís las chicas fáciles…lo entiendo, me hubiese gustado tener la atención que tienes a tu edad, pero cuando seas grande te darás cuentas que necesitas una chica buena al lado tuyo…-le instruyo y el primer cliente cruzo la entrada al café.

A las 7.15 se apuró para ir a clases, ese día no tenía que trabajar a la tarde, todo en su vida estaba perfectamente cronometrado incluso la cita con el doctor a las 16hs. Cuando llego al establecimiento cada persona se enfoco en él, era el joven más apuesto de la institución e incluso algunas jóvenes, aseguraban que del mundo. Su cabello negro junto a sus ojos azules, aparte de su gran altura y su porte refinado y musculoso parecía sacado de una portada de revista, pero había algo en él, esa distancia que establecía tácitamente hacía todo el mundo que le daba más carisma. Nadie sabía mucho de él, había llegado hacía unos cuatro años junto a su abuelo, ambos se mudaron a una pequeña casa y desde siempre el joven trabajo haciendo cualquier tipo de tarea. Era agradable y bueno con los demás, pero algo en su mirada establecía que tenía más conocimientos en muchas cosas que el resto de los demás; el único problema que había acarreado en el instituto era una tatuaje en sobre su omoplato izquierdo, que lo tenía desde los 13 años, un completo rebelde de una manera extraña. La mayoría de las chicas se quedan después de hora, los días de práctica, para estudiar el cuerpo de ese joven de 16 años, como se denotaba el hermoso hombre que se estaba formando.

Cuando paso por las puertas, saludo cortésmente a su paso y nadie podía entender que con el frio él estuviera con las mangas remangadas.- hola…-se le acerco Steve palmeando su mano, T.R. se dirigió a su locker y saco algunos libros.- mañana fiesta en el acantilado…-le recordó, las fiestas cuando T.R. iba se volvían inolvidables, no solo por la cantidad de jóvenes que aparecían deseosas de tener una oportunidad con él, también porque T.R. sabía como conseguir buena hierva.

-veo que puedo hacer…-acoto y un grupo de chicas se abalanzo para rodearlo.

-hola, T.R…-sonrió una Barbie que llamada Megan, con la cual T.R. se había acostado hacía dos semanas y ella quería repetir la experiencia.-…no me llamaste…-hizo un puchero mientras que su sequito rio tontamente. Él sonrió y se inclino hacía ella para susurrarle al oído.

-cuando quieras, me mandas un mensaje aun tengo tu tanga rota, Megan…-y se fue hacía otro lado de pasillo, dejándola colorada. Las primeras asignaturas pasaron rápidamente, cuando llego la hora de comer se fue junto a sus amigos hacía la cafetería. Como todos sabían, se quedo parado mientras hablaba con los demás y degustaba su comida.

-¡vamos hombre! Me pones nervioso cuando no te sientas…-le recordó Alfred pero T.R. le ignoro, cuando sintió su móvil vibrar por veintava vez en la mañana. Curioso, ya que el móvil estaba sobre la mesa a la vista de todos, Peter demando.

-¿Por qué no contestas?- T.R. tomo un trago de agua y miro hacía su bandeja de comida.

-porque ya sé quien es y no quiero hablar….-informo y todos se extrañaron al presenciar cierto decaimiento en T.R. generalmente nada parecía afectarle pero en los últimos días se notaba distraído. De pronto la puerta que unía el pasillo a la cafetería se abrió y el director seguido por un hombre en sus cincuenta pero de compleción dura, vestido de negro y con anteojos que ocultaban sus ojos entraron mientras que el director señalaba hacía la mesa donde se encontraba T.R. todos se impresionaron ante el porte del señor y T.R. miro hacía la otra puerta que vinculaba con el patio de la escuela, pero esta se abrió apareciendo otro hombre también vestido de negro y con anteojos, musculoso para mirar hacía el joven.

-¿Qué mierda?.-y por primera vez desde que lo conocían, T.R. se sentó, apoyándose sobre el respaldo mientras cruzaba los brazos. El director llego a ellos, junto al hombre, y nervioso hablo hacía él.

-señor Steele….este hombre quiere que le acompañe- y el hombre en traje miro fijo al joven tras sus gafas.

-hola Taylor ¿todavía sigues trabajando para ese explotador? sabes que la esclavitud no existe ya ¿no es cierto?- el segundo hombre se acercó y T.R. apretó la mandíbula, toda la cafetería era espectadora de tal cambio en el joven, como se tensiono como nunca, casi pareciendo peligroso.

-señor Gr…-dijo Taylor, y las facciones de T.R. se enfurecieron.

-soy Steele, Taylor…-pero el hombre no contesto, el adolescente giro su cabeza hacía el segundo hombre.- ¿Qué tal, Luke? Ha pasado un tiempo.

-exactamente tres meses, Señor Steele…-procuro no cometer el mismo error.

-¿Quiénes son?-logro formular Steve, pero T.R. pareció contemplar más a allá de la situación, algo en él hizo que Luke esperara lo imprevisto, porque conocía al joven y era fiel hijo de su padre. Pero Taylor no demostró perturbación.

-no lo hagas difícil…-le informo, y el director se asusto, no solo por el tono seco del hombre sino por la apariencia contenida del joven.

-señor Steele, su abuelo llamo para avisarme que debe ir con estos caballeros…-los ojos del joven se ciñeron furiosos hacía el director que tembló para regresar al hombre llamado Taylor.

-tengo que acompañar a mi abuelo a la tarde…

-todo esta arreglado…-le respondió rápidamente, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de T.R.

-podría derrumbar a Luke y huir ¿lo sabes?- y por primera vez, Taylor sonrió relajado.

-si, eso es cierto…-coincido logrando que Luke mirara a Taylor ante la seguridad de sus palabras, como si eso fuese posible, pero había visto una vez al joven enojado y fue más que suficiente para saber que tenía una furia inusitada dentro de él. Todos en la mesa, y en la cafetería, estaban fascinados ante la situación.-…pero todo lo que sabes te lo enseñe, y sé exactamente como detenerte, Ted…-el joven sonrió, agitando la cabeza, y se levanto, tomando el móvil en la mesa.

-nos vemos, chicos…el maldito dueño del universo quiere verme…-pronunció con asco, sus amigos fruncieron el ceño mientras que el joven cruzaba su bolso rotoso por su pecho y se dirigía, junto a los dos hombres a al patio.

-¿Cómo esta tu esposa Luke?- demando suavemente Ted, y Sawyer sonrió ligeramente.

-bien, señor Steele…-y el joven tuvo que pasar entre medio de otros tres hombres vestido de trajes, que expedían de sus cuerpos la impronta de servicio secreto, mientras que toda la escuela observaba como el joven Steele, un joven de tantos atractivos y misterios, se subía a un todo terreno con vidrios brindados marchándose del establecimiento.

Durante el viaje, el joven se quedo callado mientras miraba los mensajes, que se acumularon hasta llegar a 43, donde le advirtieron sobre la llegada de Taylor y Swayer; y la llamada perdida del desgraciado que odia ver. El viaje duro tres horas, y no llamo a su abuelo, sabía que él había permitido esto y no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. Cuando llegaron al centro de Seattle, las majestuosas torres se levantaban a su alrededor y controlo la ira que llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo y marco unas teclas de su móvil.

**De: **T.R. Steele.

**Fecha:** 20 de marzo de 20.. 14:45

**Para: **Phoebe Steele

**Asunto: **creo que mataré a alguien…

Gracias por avisarme…(si no lo entiendes, esta dirigida con todo el sarcasmo del mundo)

Apretó enviar y se fijo en las calles, cada tanto miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Taylor y Sawyer, pero no podía saber nada por facciones, entonces su móvil vibro.

**De: **Phoebe Steele

**Fecha: **20 de marzo de 20.. 14:46

**Para: **T.R. Steele

**Asunto:** tengo dinero ahorrado para la fianza…

Te avise, tu no quisiste leer los mensajes…

No creas que no me di cuenta lo del apellido..

¿vienes a tomar el té? Tengo galletitas dulces…de las que te gustan XD

Giro los ojos, solo su hermana tenía la habilidad de escribir tan rápido. Sonrió, hacía varios meses que no comía esas galletitas, jamás aprendió a hacerlas sin quemarlas.

**De: **T.R. Steele

**Fecha: **20 de marzo de 20.. 14:49

**Para: **Phoebe ¡STEELE!

**Asunto: **sabes como llegar a un hombre…

Si no termino vomitando después de verlo, puede que pase, no sé todavía.

El vehículo se detuvo, y enseguida Sawyer bajo, para abrir la puerta trasera. Suspirando pesadamente, miro hacía el gran edificio lleno de vidrios y estiro la espalda para darse paciencia para lo que enfrentaría. Entro al edificio y fue guiado directamente hacía un ascensor privado, mientras muchos curioso miraban al joven, y aunque no lo conocían muchos intuyeron quien era por su simple presencia y algunas facciones, además de los guardias que le seguían el paso.

Llegando al piso 20, fue directamente a una oficina, sin mirar a las asistentas, que abrían los ojos al ver al joven, era idéntico a al jefe en tantos aspectos. Taylor le indico para que se acomode en la oficina.-ahora viene, Señor…-y antes de que pudiera decir su apellido, el joven le tiro una mirada envenenada, que hizo callar al guardaespaldas. Una secretaria, alta, rubia y pulcramente vestida, entro para luego demandar.

-¿desean tomar algo, señor…?- no quiso tentar a la suerte, no sabía quien era el muchacho, aunque podía presentirlo, pero el jefe no había mencionado ninguna cita a ese horario, así que no sabía con quien estaba hablando. T.R. negó con la cabeza sutilmente, mientras se apoyaba hacía el gran ventanal mirando hacía la calle, estudiando cual era la probabilidad de sobrevivir a la caída libre si eso le permitiese escapar. De pronto, secretaria se retiro junto a Taylor sin decir una palabra, mientras que la puerta se abría de par en par, pero el joven no levanto la mirada, podía sentir su presencia, era un radar que había activado en su piel y ahora le picaba.

-hola Ted…-saludo suavemente el recién llegado, mientras que sus ojos grises se quedaron con el joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Grey?-le pregunto enojado, y fue ahí cuando se digno en mirar hacía el hombre de 44 años, que tenía cada cabello cobrizo de su cabeza sumamente acomodado y con un traje perfecto para su esbelta figura, remarcando cada contorno de su musculoso cuerpo.

-en primer lugar…que me llames papá.- le contesto con un deje de ira el señor Christian Grey.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	2. el libro esta listo

EL LIBRO ESTA LISTO

A QUIENES LE GUSTARON, Y ESPERO QUE AUN SIGAN INTERESADOS, ACA LES DEJO EL LINK DEL LIBRO BASADO EN EL FANFICTION "BEAUTIFUL FREAK", ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN. TAMBIEN DEJO EL LINK EN MI PERFIL, SINO VISITEN MI CUENTA EN FACEBOOK Y AHÍ LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR, GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Para descargar :busquen el link en mi perfil.

O bajo el usuario en facebook:

Josenso di farias.

O en mi blog (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil):

josensodifarias. blogspot .com . ar /

gracias por leer y lo único que pido a cambio es que lo compartan, gracias


	3. 2

_ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE "FIFTY SHADES", ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, BESOS.  
_

_EL SIGUIENTE FIC ESTA CATALOGADO BAJO CATEGORÍA M POR MUCHOS MOTIVOS, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, LEAN A CONSCIENCIA.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE PROPIEDAD DE E.L. JAMES.**  
**_

* * *

_**.2**_

T.R. no era, generalmente, propenso a incentivar algún tipo de altercado o discusión, su política de conservar la paz y calma en cada situación era algo que empleaba concienzudamente, nada se ve peor, cuando se busca establecer en una corte judicial que se es responsable y moderado, que tener algún antecedente penal en su haber; había sido muy tonto de joven por cometer esa equivocación, que ahora, en el momento de la verdad, le podría perjudicar. Pero esta claro que cada ser humano tiene un talón de Aquiles, una debilidad que destruye cualquier estamento, y T.R. no era la excepción a la regla. Por este motivo, respiro hondamente, y continuo su estudio hacía el gran ventanal, ya no calculaba si sobreviviría a la caída si intentaba escaparse, era probable que el maldito de Grey hiciera todo para resucitarlo y después si le llegaba a salvar, le haría la vida miserable, más de lo que ya lo hacía, mientras se recuperaba. Así que comenzó a contarse una historia, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de ese terrible imbécil; era más fácil si no prestaba atención a lo que sea que tuviera que decir, y no explotar para después mandarlo a la mierda. Por eso, por lo general, T.R. no incentivaba ningún altercado o discusión, siempre se perdía en su propio mundo para no reaccionar, solo dos veces había despertado de su ensueño para desatar mucha ira a su alrededor y jamás pudo controlarse cuando esto sucedía, era más fuerte que él; y no podía permitirse perder la calma, pero Grey siempre rondaba, aunque no estuviera presente podía intuir cuando interfería en alguna situación, y ese hecho, era una mierda.

Espero, mientras procura mantener la calma, pero había que ser honesto, el hombre lograba lo que nadie lograba, que se tense y todo embulla con su simple presencia; no odia a Christian Grey, ¡no, no lo odiaba para nada! ya había pasado esa instancia, esto ya era algo genético, cada célula de su organismo lo repudiaba y le repulsaba estar cerca del miserable. No era un secreto que no se soportaban, porque esto no era un hecho unilateral, sabía perfectamente que el gran señor hijo de la gran perra Grey no podía verlo tampoco ¿y porque siempre se interponía en su vida? Por una simple razón, Grey quería que él sufra por lo sucedido, y todo estaba cubierto bajo el manto de actuar como un padre ¡se pasaba por el culo que Grey se creyera que era su padre! Si, podía compartir la misma puta genética, y algunas facciones, más uno que otro tic nervioso que le sacaba de quicio, pero el maldito había perdido todo derecho de manejarlo hace mucho tiempo, demasiado había pasado y aun así no comprendía porque mierda no le dejaba en paz. Sabía perfectamente que de alguna manera lo había averiguado, era así de bueno el hijo de puta, Phoebe no había hablado, ella no le haría tal cosa, pero él lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro. El silencio continuo un momento más, sentía como Grey se movía hacía su escritorio, y revolvía algunos papeles; por lo que moviendo su cabeza, tronando su cuello, giro hacía él, que ya estaba sentado en su asiento, como si fuese el maldito amo del universo y él fuese solo un puto satélite molesto.

-no quiero estar aquí todo el día…Grey…-le provoco, tuvo que ocultar el deleite cuando los ojos del gran señor de la mierda se entornaron, casi imperceptiblemente, molesto.-…así ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pudo notar que tenía algunas canas en su cabello, el maldito se estaba volviendo viejo, cuando era pequeño siempre le pareció tan imponente e impenetrable, tenía algunos brechas en sus memorias donde él fue más abierto e incluso, feliz; mas todo había cambiado, no solo Grey sino también él mismo, tuvieron que hacerlo, no solo las circunstancias lo ameritaban sino también lo que ambos sentían por el otro.

Chistian, como siempre, no habló por un rato, realmente quería romperle la cara por hacerlo en cada oportunidad, era como si el viejo midiera cada palabra, cosa buena dada el temperamento de ambos sino también porque ambos habían descubierto hacía menos de tres meses que no tenían miedo de matarse a golpes, mas no dejaba de ser sumamente molesta. El señor Grey miro a su hijo un rato, como si estudiara algo más allá de la situación y abrió la boca ligeramente, para volver a cerrarla. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, apoyando toda la espalda para luego, llevar su mano derecha hacía su mentón, tocando un lugar con el pulgar ahí que ambos conocían bien, fue donde salió sangre a borbotones y la ira se desato entre ambos.- no voy a dar rodeos…-dijo Grey y T.R. giro los ojos, siempre había rodeos con Grey, siempre todo complicado y obtuso, siempre la misma mierda.-…pero ambos sabemos que no puedes seguir viviendo con Ray…-de todo lo que pudiera haber dicho, no se imaginaba que ese fuese el punto de la cuestión; se quedo quieto, sorprendido en su lugar, estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, ya que significaba que tenía más tiempo, faltaba poco y nadie lo detendría. Si T.R. dio algún indicio de conmoción, Grey no lo noto o prefirió ignorarlo y continúo con su tono comercial.-…él ya no es capaz de cuidarse…

-yo puedo cuidar al abuelo perfectamente, muchas gracias…-se estaba por marchar cuando Grey se levanto rápidamente del asiento golpeando con la palma, con todas sus fuerzas, su escritorio.

-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Ted…- gruño y fue ahí lo que más le asqueaba de Grey, que toda su voluntad y poder aparecía sin dar señas algunas, simplemente se guardaba todo para luego liberarlo sin recaudo alguno, y detestaba compartir esa faceta con él. Cuando era pequeño, tuvo miedo ante ese comportamiento que presencio una sola vez pero fue suficiente para que todo acabara entre ellos, ahora, solo le incitaba a querer patearle los huevos. Abriendo los ojos, Christian se dio entero de lo que había hecho, por lo que recompuso su porte, sin volver a sentarse, respirando hondamente.

El joven solo le quedo mirando, puteando en distintos idiomas a ese hombre, porque siempre le acosaba, no importaba donde iba, siempre se entrometía en su vida, y algo que había aprendido, es que la vida es algo que no se controla, porque todo se puede despedazar como si nada pero eso no significaba que no viviría su propia vida, lejos de ese hombre y sus malditas decisiones.

-Ray necesitará asistencia especial, no podrás hacerlo tu solo, Ted…-apretó los puños, porque era cierto, la demencia senil estaba avanzando, y era difícil controlarlo, simplemente darle sus medicamente era complicado sin que Ray comenzara a hacer preguntas de las cuales no tenía repuesta. Y sabía que todo se complicaría dentro de poco, ya podía intuirlo, no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero ya se estaba cansando, más cuando tenía esos momentos donde se perdía completamente y pedía por _ella,_ y dolía cuando lo hacía. El medico hoy confirmaría si era posible darle otro tipo de medicación, pero ya lo sabía, y sería horrible confirmarlo, Ray había llegado a un estado donde no había marcha atrás y a cada día se sentía más solo. Siempre creyó que podía vivir así, que no le importaba, que la gente se te acerque lo suficiente hacía las cosas complicadas pero siempre tuvo a Phoebe y Ray, ellos dos eran su familia y ahora se estaba despedazando lo que le quedaba.-… sabes que no estará en un mal lugar, podrás ir a visitarlo cuando quieras, es una de las mejores instituciones del país y…- sin dignarse a mirarle, volvió a mirar hacía la ventana.

-¿es así como todo se arregla?- le interrumpió y Grey endureció las facciones al instante, algo en el tono desganado de T.R. le irritó.-es así como lo arreglas todo ¿no es cierto, Grey?...con Phoebe hiciste lo mismo, simplemente la mandaste lejos porque estaba fallada…-asintiendo hacía si mismo volvió a mirar hacía Grey, que no demostró nada, ni dolor ni arrepentimiento, nada sentía el maldito hijo de puta. Podía seguir, podía decirle la verdad que todos sabían y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar, pero no lo haría, porque estaba cansado y quería ir a ver a Ray, porque no había nada peor que Christian tuviese razón y su abuelo se iría a otro lugar pronto. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, aunque estaba en el ambiente, el dolor y la bronca que quería y necesitaba estallar, y T.R. no tenía miedo a reventarse los puños otra vez. Aclarando su garganta, Grey se volvió a sentar y miro hacía su notebook, frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiese alguna discrepancia en su ganancia horaria de un millón de dólares.

-tendremos que arreglar tu tema habitacional…-los orbes azules de T.R. se abrieron mientras tragaba con fuerza.-…no puedes vivir solo, sé que te importa poco y nada el dinero que te doy ya que no lo tocas, y puedes que tengas trabajo, pero eres menor de edad y no puedes vivir solo…-estableció, y de pronto, T.R. apretó los puños, porque no le arrebatarían su libertad, era lo único que le quedaba, era lo propio, no era algo que le había concedido el enfermo de Grey, era suyo y nadie podía quitárselo y más cuando faltaba tan poco.

-eso esta fuera de discusión…-se adelanto un paso, propulsado por la misma ira que tomaba lugar entre sus venas, incitadas por el maldito demonio que estaba enfrente suyo, quien se empeñaba a joderle la vida y no darle un puto respiro. Grey levanto una ceja, mirando hacía él y ahí estaba, si ahí estaba, la misma potencia, la misma maldad e hijaputez que lo hacía uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y un maldito dolor para T.R.

-yo no lo estoy discutiendo, hijo…-y pronuncio la palabra hijo, como quien dice "imbécil de mierda".- esto no se discute, eres menor de edad y tu culo me pertenece por un año y cuatro meses más, te deje vivir con Ray…-T.R. sonrió despreciativo cuando dijo "te deje vivir con Ray", ambos sabían que no era cierto, no tuvo más opción, porque si Grey hacía lo que se le cantaba los huevos, T.R. hacía lo mismo a su manera.-…fue porque sabía que con él estarías bien, pero ahora todo cambio y no vas a vivir solo…-sin darse cuenta, o tal vez, con toda la consciencia del mundo, se coloco del otro lado del escritorio, poniendo las manos sobre este para inclinarse hacía delante y acortar la distancia, mirando directo hacia los ojos de la bestia y como esta bestia, enfocaba sus ojos grises en él.

-esto no se va a quedar así, Grey ¿me entendiste?- le amenazo sin ningún reparo, pero esta vez Grey no reacciono, solo bajo un poco los parpados para luego enfocarse hacía quien estaba tras T.R.

-puedes ir a despedirte de tus amigos, en la semana que viene elegirás una nueva institución para ir, tengo algunas sugerencias pero creo que no te importa lo que te diga, así que puedes fijarte cual te gusta más…-T.R. frunció el ceño, mientras la garganta se le hinchaba con las ganas de gritar ante las majaderías del maldito, cuando sintió a alguien tras él, y ahí estaba Taylor, inalterable y precavido. Por lo que se contuvo, el hombre no tenía que presenciar como quería desmembrar a Grey; de algo que se avergonzaba es que todo el mundo viera como se arrancaban los ojos, más que nada porque la ultima vez, Phoebe había estado presente y odio como ella lloraba pidiendo que se detuvieran.-…pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que vivir conmigo, puedes ir a lo de tus abuelos, ellos estarán más que felices de recibirte…- retrocediendo, frunció la boca asqueado para acomodar su mochila en su lugar.

-como si fuese a vivir contigo, maldito imbécil…-murmuro, y eso, hizo que Taylor fuese al lado del joven mientras que Grey se empecino en lo que sea que hubiese en el monitor, conteniéndose.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, hijo?- de nuevo ese tono donde la palabra hijo sonaba a "maldito de mierda", pero T.R. tenía mucho de su padre, más de lo que quisiese admitir, y eso eran unos huevos bien puestos.

-lo que escuchaste, Grey…-y se retiro, sin fijarse como reaccionaba el chupa mierda de Grey. Le costó cada paso, fingir normalidad cuando todo la piel se tensiona y la bronca se agolpa en cada musculo, endureciéndolos; porque nada estaba bien, pero no podía darse el lujo de reaccionar, no podía hacerlo cuando estaba agotado, y el hecho que le faltara el aire hacía todo más real para él. pudo contenerlo dentro, pero estaba mal, dolía y nada lo paraba; no había forma de ocultarse, no cuando todo estaba decidido, sabía que no perdería a Ray, pero no tenerlo a su lado a cada día, como los últimos cuatro años le dolería, porque su mundo era pequeño y no quería perderlo. Logro, en un esfuerzo titánico, mirar hacía atrás y confirmo que nadie lo seguía por lo que se encerró en el primer baño que encontró; arrastrando las piernas, que se sentían pesadas a cada oportunidad, abrió la boca en un intento desesperado de encontrar aire, pero el maldito no quería llenar sus pulmones. Desesperado, mientras su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, se cayo de culo, bloqueando la puerta tras él, y sus ojos no trabajaban adecuadamente, a cada momento se le hacía más complicado respirar. Su visión se nublo, mientras procuraba no gritar y el ahogo que nacía desde su estomago, como si un globo naciera desde sus entrañas para ocupar su cuerpo dispuesto a explotar y no dejar entrar lo esencial, el aire.

Lo estaba perdiendo, como otras veces, porque no podía retener a nadie, no pudo retenerla a _ella,_ no pudo retener a Phoebe más tiempo a su lado, no podía retener a Ray, todo se le iba entre los dedos y el maldito aire no bastaba. Sus costillas se expandieron pero no basto, más cuando regresaron a él los recordatorios, las miradas y lamentos, que no eran propios pero se quedaron con él. mando hacía sus oídos sus manos, tapándolas como si eso ayudase de alguna manera y cerro fuertemente los ojos, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar, aferrándose al control, a lo que le quedaba, el futuro. Phoebe le había enseñado que hacer, y procuro enfocarse en eso, aunque lo aplicó en forma salvaje y arrebatadora, agito su cabeza hacía delante y la dirigió hacía atrás con fuerza, golpeándosela duramente, una y otra vez contra la puerta, mientras luchaba por respirar. Sus labios se movieron lentamente mientras repetía su catalizador, su esperanza, la frase que le impulsaba cada día, que le ayudaba a no perderse y no rendirse ante lo obvio.-"un…un hom…"-aspiro fuerte, mientras que el caos dentro suyo quería disiparse en un esfuerzo sobrehumano.-" un hombre que consigue…"- tomo otra bocanada de aire, lo estaba perdiendo, y no podía darse ese lujo, no cuando todo estaba planeado y dependía de él.-"un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente…"- pero se ahoga más al respirar, el aire era de puro dióxido, y aun así, se obligo a conseguirlo, porque Grey no ganaría, no lo haría, era su libertad y el todo estaba hecho-"Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado"-. Y esa frase dominaba toda la vida, la esperanza y el futuro de T.R Steele.

Agito un poco el buzo que tenía, el ahogo se estaba retrayendo hasta que regrese de nuevo, por ese motivo no le gustaba mucho tener puestas cosas de abrigo, aumentaba la sensación de ahogo. Y fue ahí cuando sintió que del otro lado alguien golpeaba la puerta.-abra la puerta…- ordenaron, y con cierta dificultad logro pararse, para abrir la puerta tras él mientras se acercaba hacía el lavado que estaba a un costado, para estudiarse en el espejo; no presto atención a quien entro, sino que se fijo si había dejado alguna huella su maldito ataque de pánico, se había hecho malditamente bueno en ocultarlos, y más que nada después de que recibiera una paliza por sufrirlo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado.-¿Quién eres y que haces en este piso?- dijo un hombre tras él, por lo que noto, mediante el espejo, era un guardia de seguridad y en la puerta había varias personas mirando curiosas, mientras que otro guardia ojeaba la puerta que tenía una magulladura en donde había golpeado su cabeza, que ahora le palpitaba de dolor.

Encogiéndose de hombros, T.R. contesto.- fue un accidente…-el hombre de seguridad lo estudio, sus ropas degastadas, su morral despedazado, sostenido entre alfileres y un mal remendado y su porte descuidado intuyo que estaba ahí para robar, aunque no sabía como había hecho para pasar la seguridad y llegar hasta el veintavo piso. Tomándole del brazo, le dio vuelta mientras lo llevaba fuera del baño.

-no sé como hiciste para entrar, pero ahora te vienes conmigo…-T.R. no opuso resistencia, después de cada ataque de pánico quedaba manso, más que nada para apaciguar el miedo descomunal que le desbordaba. Se sentía flotar, pero al mismo no se enfocaba en nada, porque las figuras se hacían más grandes y tenebrosas a su alrededor, por lo que se concentraba en lo que le quedaba, que era el papel que dentro de poco recibiría Grey. El otro guardia se le coloco al lado y le tomo del otro brazo, escoltándolo quien sabe donde, a lo que los empleados salían de sus oficinas para mirar hacia el alboroto.

-deténganse…-dicto una voz tras ellos, y apareció Taylor, ese hombre que parecía que con dos dedos podía matar a cualquiera, y los guardias se detuvieron. Ellos se giraron, sin soltar al joven, que mantenía una expresión aburrida, por más que dentro suyo aun hubiese remanentes del caos que se origino hacía momentos.- suelten al chico…-ellos se miraron, sin dudarlo; el cargo de Taylor era uno de los más altos, ya que era quien se encarga de la seguridad personal del hombre que manejaba cada hilo y vida ahí, el señor Christian Grey.

-él...-tartamudeo el guardia, antes de pronunciar correctamente.-...él chico daño uno de las puertas de un baño y entró…-Taylor no tuvo que decir una palabra, cuando apareció tras él, el mismísimo señor Grey en persona, con la misma cara rígida de siempre. Todos desaparecieron dentro de las oficinas, pero oyendo que sucedía, y los guardias querían esconderse ante su presencia, aunque para su favor, se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar.

-¿dañaste una puerta, Ted?- sonriendo con la mayor alegría, por supuesto que fingida, paso la mano por sus cabellos, impresionando a los guardias de seguridad que notaron lo similar que era al señor Grey.

-si me das más tiempo te destruyo todo el piso…-respondió, Grey lo miro unos instantes, para luego enfocarse en los guardias.

-no se preocupen, es mi hijo…-dando a entender que no tenían nada que hacer ahí y ambos asintiendo, se marcharon como si de eso dependiera su vida. Pareció que quiso decir algo, pero se contuvo, para luego darse la vuelta y volver a gobernar su mundo. T.R. estaba agradecido por eso, no tenía las fuerzas para luchar contra él, no ahora, necesitaba a una persona y a esa persona tendría. Taylor se le aproximo lentamente, esperando instrucciones por lo que el joven giro los ojos.

-Taylor, trabajas para él no para mí, así que por favor, si quieres decirme algo dilo de una vez, no me voy a desmoronar o llorar si me dices algo.- Taylor sonrió, un gesto que se lo dedicaba a muy pocas personas, solo su esposa o hija y de vez en cuando a Phoebe cuando no estaba más ocupada en intentar pronunciar algo adecuadamente.

-siempre el mismo niño, Teddy…vamos, camina, te llevare a la casa de tu abuelo…- girando los ojos, el joven se le adelanto, para entra al ascensor, después de que las puertas se cerraran; el guardia pronuncio.- ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?- T.R. frunció el ceño y se toco la parte trasera, sintiendo algo húmedo, para luego mirar sus dedos, era sangre. Se había golpeado con tanta fuerza la cabeza que se la había hecho sangrar.

-se me habrá estallado el cráneo conteniendo las ganas de meter la corbata de ese maldito en donde no le da el sol…- argumento, sin darle importancia, y Taylor no acoto nada más. Una vez en el auto, cerro los ojos para avisarle.- por favor, Taylor llévame donde esta Phoebe, le prometí que iría a verla un momento.

Nada es más difícil para un adolescente que estudiar ¡Dios salve el alma del pobre bastardo que le guste hacerlo! y Phoebe tenía un grave problema con física, porque la aceleración en la caída le importaba tanto como que cantante estaba de moda, o sea, le daba igual. Una de las ventajas del instituto donde iba es que podía concentrarse sin problemas en el salón de clases, pero en su casa, el tema era distinto, no era de tener malas notas pero tampoco era un genio como su hermano. T.R. no sudaba la gota gorda como ella y conseguía buenas notas igual, quien sabe porque, una vez él le aseguro que era porque tenía súper poderes y por eso podía leer las mentes de los profesores, por un tiempo se lo creyó hasta que se dio cuenta que era todo una charada, su hermano estudiaba al igual que el resto solo que no necesitaba esforzarse tanto. Su cuarto era el típico de cualquier adolescente, aunque no tenía ningún banda o solista favorito en las paredes si tenía fotos de los chicos que consideraba los más lindos del mundo, que incluida una foto robada a un chico que trabajaba en Starbucks y otro que había visto en medio del subterráneo. En las paredes tenía distintos dibujos, cada tanto empezaba uno y lo dejaba a medio terminar, como si no encontrase la forma de acabarlo de la forma que su mente proponía. Porque su mente no parecía coordinarse con su mano y por lo tanto, nada le salía como esperaba que lo hiciera, como si nada fuese suficiente y por este motivo, dejaba todo a la mitad.

En conclusión, cada pared de su cuarto tenía dibujos a medio a acabar en las paredes ocultos con fotos de chicos lindos, "su harem", como ella los llamaba. En boca de cualquier chica de 14 años sería algo chocante y desagradable, pero no con Phoebe, que le agregaba ternura y diversión, como quien cuenta una picardía adorable. Cuando la aceleración de la masa no le ayudaba a que se le cayera una idea en su cabecita rojilla, bufó y noto como a un costado suyo, su móvil brillaba; de color lila, cada vez que alguien llamaba las luces a los costados se volvían rosas y cuando recibía mensajes, eran de color amarillo. El color amarillo parpadeante le llamó y se inclino a un costado de la cama roja, donde estaba el móvil y vio el mensaje.

**De: **T.R. Steele.

**Fecha:** 20 de marzo de 20... 15:45

**Para: **Phoebe Steele

**Asunto: **prepara las galletitas que voy con hambre…

Prepara tus cosas, esta noche te vienes conmigo…

Para otra persona esa manera dominante de establecer que ella dejaría todo lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, ignorar la tarea que tenía que hacer, sería algo sumamente molesto; pero Phoebe conocía a su hermano, lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que bien que le había sucedido. Comenzó a guardar sus cuadernos, ignorando la creciente preocupación que chupaba su pecho, T.R. no necesitaba que ella se desasiera enfrente de él, necesitaba una roca que le ayudara, una roca que le consolara, una roca que solamente escuchara lo que él jamás diría. Metió su ropa de cama, cepillo y todo lo que necesitaría en una mochila, y conforme salió de su habitación rápidamente, en busca de su abuela.

La doctora Grace Trevelyan estaba leyendo algunos informes en su despacho, que siempre mantenía las puertas abiertas, su política, al menos desde hace unos años, era estar siempre disponible para quien la necesite, por más que muy pocas veces hayan ido en busca de su ayuda. A veces, para no decir siempre, se sentía inútil ante la vida en general, criar a Christian no fue fácil, pero era su hijo e hizo todo lo que pudo para asistirlo en todo lo que le pasaba, claro que no estuvo consciente hasta años después de lo que la perra había hecho con su niño. Pero el tiempo paso, y los años ayudaron junto al amor de su nuera, a sanar a Christian; pero el invierno con toda su crueldad les acordó que no todo era para siempre y el silencio quedo tras su venida. Sintió como alguien bajaba atropelladamente por al escalera y estaba por avisar desde lo lejos que tuviera cuidado cuando detuvo el impulso de hacerlo. los ojos pardos claros de Phoebe se asomaron por la puerta, inclinada como tanteando el terreno; sonrió de costado, y con un gesto invito a su nieta a entrar a su despacho. Levantando sus manos, comenzó a hablar lenguaje a señas, mientras modulaba sin voz correctamente cada palabra.-"¿tienes hambre, cariño?"

Phoebe negó con la cabeza mientras que abrió la boca y su voz gastada y maltrecha, al no poder entonarla correctamente, ya que no se escuchaba a si misma, se hizo sentir.-"viene Deddy…"- aviso en voz gangosa, a lo que la doctora sonrió tristemente, amaba a su nieto, pero el chico no quería saber nada de ninguno de ellos, y lo peor, que no quería saber nada de su propio padre.-"me invito a ir a dormir en lo del abuelo Ray ¿puedo ir?"- lo ultimo sonó bastante raro, incluso para ella, pero últimamente tenía problemas para pronunciar palabras, su sordera de nacimiento había determinado muchas cosas, pero ahora, la falta de practica estaba haciendo estragos en su voz.

-"si, claro cariño ¿hago las galletitas?"-ofreció, era lo único que podía hacer por T.R. sin que lo despreciara, más que nada porque creía que Phoebe las hacía sola. La jovencita agito la cabeza, para sonreír.

-"no, tengo algunas para él"- y se estaba por retirar cuando noto el porte caído de su abuela, para luego abalanzarse hacía ella, y abrazarla. Rodeándola con sus brazos le indico cerca de su oído-"yo cuidare de deddy, no te preocupes"- un lamento se atoro en la garganta de Grace, que asintió aferrándola a ella, porque amaba a su nieto pero aun seguía ahogándose en esas aguas tormentosas, sin pedir ayuda.

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo en la puerta de la gran casa, que parecía una mansión, T.R. descendió lentamente del auto más que nada porque no quería entrar, ya le había mandado un mensaje a Phoebe y en cualquier momento saldría a su encuentro; se alegró cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, y la atolondrada de su hermana, salió disparada hacía él, riendo. Se tiro hacía él, confiada, como siempre lo haría, que su hermano la agarraría, por que era cierto, T.R. jamás la soltaría. La hizo girar en el aire, cual muñeca, aunque Phoebe era alta para su edad, él era mucho más grande y forzudo, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno. De fondo, su abuela, esa hermosa mujer rubia se asomaba, sonriendo hacía él, mientras tímidamente levantaba la mano para saludarlo desde lo lejos. T.R. trago con fuerza, algo descolocado, no odiaba a su abuela, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía estar cerca de ella, de ninguno de ellos, porque eso significaba que tendría que aceptar que nada podía hacerse y no era algo que jamás fuese a aceptar. Asintió hacía la vieja doctora y subió al auto mientras que feliz, Phoebe se despedía con una sonrisa.

Reprimió las ganas de ver a su abuela mientras se marchaba, demasiadas culpas tenía ya como para acumular otra, así que se quedo pensativo mirando hacía la calle. De pronto su móvil suena y lo atiende

**De: **Phoebe Steel.

**Fecha:** 20 de marzo de 20... 16:53

**Para: **T.R. Steele

**Asunto: **te quiero…

No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo, Deddy…

Levanto la vista hacía su hermana, quien le sonreía suavemente, y era cierto, junto a ella no sentía solo, no sentía culpable, no sentía que todo fuese su culpa y casi dejaba de odiar a el maldito de Grey. Tomo la mano de su hermana, trazando con su dedo círculos en su palma, para mirarla a los ojos y sin voz, le aseguro.-"gracias, me encanta el nombre Deddy"- cuando era pequeña no podía decir la palabra Teddy, así que confundía la t con la d, y fue así como ella le llamaba así cuando él lo necesitaba. Ella respiro profundamente y asintió.

El viaje fue rápido, y tan pronto como llegaron a la casa, Taylor se marcho avisando que regresaría la mañana siguiente; la tarde noche paso entre el torpe intento de comunicación entre Phoebe y Ray, que se alegró de verla, tenía tanto de Ana que hacía que el viejo hombre sonriese alegre como si no tuviera ningún tipo de enfermedad cerebral progresiva. T.R. le ayudo al viejo a tomar sus pastillas, a lo que Ray se retiro a las 20 horas a dormir, se había confirmado y el lunes se haría, se mudaría a una residencia, de primera calidad, pagada por el malnacido de Grey, y T.R. iría a vivir en la casa de su abuela, solo esperaba que todo el tema judicial se hiciese rápidamente, no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Se acostó, agotado, casi sin poder mover ningún musculo, los ataques le dejaban física y mentalmente desgastado por al menos un día, había luchado contra la pesadez durante todo el día, pero no había razón de ocultarse, al menos, no con Phoebe. Escucho, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, como la música aparecía, su hermana había prendido la radio para que Ray no escuchara. Y fue ahí cuando la primera lagrima, que estuvo reteniendo todo el día, cayo por el rostro de T.R. , con sumo esfuerzo se cubrió el rostro con la manos, mientras que la garganta se le hinchaba con las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón, y el tacto se le volvió extraño, cada objeto pareció alejarse cuando miro el techo de su cuarto y el terror creció desde la raíz de su alma hasta ocupar su cuerpo. tembló, mientras más lagrimas y lamentos emergían, porque ya no aguantaba, porque no quería estar solo, y Ray ya no estaría cerca de él. entonces, Phoebe se acostó a su lado, y como esa horrible noche, se aferro a ella como lo hizo al asiento del auto para evitar que el agua del rio lo ahogue, aunque ahora el ahogo nacía desde su pecho.

-"estoy aquí, Deddy"- ella le aseguro con voz gangosa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y besaba su frente, como si fuese su madre, a lo que T.R. le abrazó desesperado.

-le odio, quiero matarlo, Phoehs, quiero matarlo por lo que esta haciendo…- le aseguro, pero ella no lo escuchaba, porque ella no podía escucharlo, ya que él estaba oculto en el pecho de ella, para que no vea lo mal que se sentía.-…él la esta matando, él la va a matar, yo lo quiero matar…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._


End file.
